Bowser Land
Bowser Land is an unlockable board that appears in the game Mario Party 2. The player can unlock Bowser Land by completing the other five board maps. Baby Bowser kidnaps Toad and becomes the host of this board map. Description Bowser Land takes place in an amusement park that is located in an volcanic type region. The board is full of broken down rides and Mario series villains that taint the whole amusement park. The atmosphere is dark and gloomy and the amusement park appears to be in shambles. The whole board map is controlled by Bowser and his minions. The structures that appear on the board map are designed to give the characters an unfair disadvantage. The board contains a bank that is owned by Baby Bowser. This bank is the complete opposite of the Koopa Bank, as the characters are loaned coins instead of depositing coins when they pass the bank space. However, if they land on the bank space, they are required to pay the amount of coins that were loaned. There is also an Item Shop owned by Bowser Jr. at the top of the board that forces the characters to pay a certain amount of coins for a random item without the consent of the character. There is a giant Blooper ride located in the middle of the board. If a character lands on the happening space near the Blooper ride, they will be forced into an infinite loop on the ride unless they land on another happening space in the ride in order to exit it. There is also various warp pipes scattered around the board that will transport the characters if they land on a happening space. The main feature of this board is the Bowser Parade event. The Bowser Parade will occur every five turns, and run along the paths of the board. If a character is caught in the parade, they will be forced back to the start and lose their coins on the way. There are large buildings located around the board that the characters can visit and relocate the parade route direction. Notable Characters and Events *'Baby Bowser' Bank - The Baby Bowser bank acts the complete opposite of the Koopa Bank. Baby Bowser will loan five coins to any character that passes the bank space. However, if a character lands on the bank space, they are forced to pay the banks loan debt. *'Baby Bowser Item Shop' - At the top of the board, there is an Item shop that is different from the normal item shops. When a character passes this shop, the shopkeeper will force the character to pay a certain amount of coins for a random item, without the consent of the character. If the character already has the item, then they will be able to avoid this shop. *'Bowser Parade' - The Bowser Parade is an event that occurs every five turns. The parade is routed along the paths of the board maps and involves Bowser's minions marching around in parade clothing. If a character gets caught in the parade, they will be forced back to start, losing two coins for every space they pass along the way. The parade can rerouted by visiting one of the giant buildings located around the perimeter of the board. The character must pay five coins for the parade route to be changed however. ? Spaces *'Blooper Ride' - In the middle of the board, there is a giant mechanical Blooper with several happening spaces located in front of it. If a character lands on one of the happening spaces, they will be forced onto the ride and will run into an infinite loop while caught on it. The ride contains several red spaces and happening spaces. In order to exit the ride, the character must land on one of the happening spaces. *'Warp Pipes' - There are several warp pipes scattered around the board with a happening space located in front of it. If a character lands one of the happening spaces, they will jump into one of the Warp Pipes and be transported to another section of the board. Trivia *This is the only board in Mario Party 2 where the characters are in their regular clothes instead of in costumes. de:Bowser-Land fr:Pays Bowser Category:Boards in Mario Party 2 Category:Fire-themed Category:Boards in the Mario Party series